Black Roses
by you.must.be.the.wolf.girl
Summary: This starts after Eclipse. Its about Jacob's imprinting. I wrote this because i thought jacob deserved his own little sun. Disclaimer i dont' own any of the charecters, they are all Stephenie Meyer's.
1. Leaving Jacob Black

I wrote this because Jacob deserves his own little sun. It's still kind of depressing, but at least Jacob's happy. This is my first fan-fic so please be understanding if it's not very good elfgirl564

disclaimer i do not own any of these charecters except Hope. all the other's belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Leaving Jacob Black

I was running now. The wind in my face and the rush in my ears was the only thing I wanted. I ran into the forest, feeling myself disappear with each stride. I was melting away, becoming one with trees whipping past me and the animals that ran around me. I forgot everything, fading into the large russet wolf. I had left the pack behind; they must have known not to try to talk to me. I was truly alone and that was the first thing I had been grateful for in weeks. I ran for what seemed like forever, the hours, the days, sliding into one another. I didn't care. Jacob Black was gone now; I could have stayed that way for the rest of my life. I sat and tried to remember why I was here, what I was running from. I couldn't think of anything, I wondered if it had all been a dream, if Jacob Black had even existed. Suddenly, strangely, it was important that I knew that much at least. I wanted to know if Jacob Black was real.

I ran back the way I had come, running faster then ever. In a matter of hours I had more then enough proof that Jacob Black was real.

**How are you?**

**Ok.**

**You don't sound ok to me.**

Quil's voice joined Embry's tentative questioning. I just sighed and tried to ignore them; it didn't work until Sam joined us.

**Leave him alone. Quil phase back and come over to my house.**

**Thanks.**

I said after Quil and Embry had left us. Sam didn't reply, phasing back as soon as I spoke.

**You are selfish creep, you know that? The rest of us have been working double time since you left! Get over the leech lover! She's as good as dead! Now get your butt back here before I have to drag it over!**

I couldn't handle Leah's venomous ranting; actually I just couldn't handle Leah. I phased back and walked the rest of the way to my house. When I walked in the door I saw Billy sitting in the living room watching TV. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept since I left. Sam had probably called him to say I was coming back home. He wheeled his way into the kitchen where I was busy scarfing down cereal.

"Did you have a nice run?"

I shrugged in reply before tossing my bowl into the sink.

"I'm going to bed."

I said before walking down the hall and ducking into my room. I flung myself onto the bed and felt exhaustion creep over me. Bella, My Bella, was going to become a monster and I couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Imprinting

Imprinting

In the weeks that followed a kind of haze fell over me. My Bella had become a vampire. She was my enemy now. The thought was so strange my mind became numb for a few seconds. It had been two moths since Bella was changed, two months of phasing to run patrols and then sleeping the rest of the day. I tried not to think, blindly taking orders and running my patrols. Thinking only brought me back to Bella, to when we were happy. I didn't pay attention when Jarred announced his mom's cousin was moving back to La Push, bringing her husband and two daughters with her. I didn't think when he invited us over to his house to meet them and I certainly didn't mean to accept. The morning of the party Billy rolled himself into my room, his face was set and his eyes were hard.

"Jake, it's time to get up."

His voice was stern, he meant it. I moaned and rolled over. I could refuse and risk totally ticking Billy off or I could go to the stupid party and make Jarred and Billy happy. I sighed and got up walking into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good against my skin, it woke me up a little, forcing me to make up my mind about what to do today. I could always leave if I woke up too much. Besides it wasn't worth making Billy mad. I stepped out of the shower and shook the water out of my hair. I walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. Holy crow, I couldn't believe I had slept so late but then I had been sleeping all day lately.

"Are you going over to Jarred's?"

Billy asked from behind me.

"Uh-huh. But I have to leave right now if I'm going to be there on time."

"When do you have to get there?"

"Twelve."

I said as I walked out the door.

"I'll be home soon."

I walked off before he could tell me to stay as long as I wanted. I didn't need to be told, I was planning to do that. At Jarred's house the haze I had been avoiding fell over me again. I sat in a corner and only talked when I was spoken too. Eventually everyone left me to sit in my chair and drink soda. My impression of Laura and Henry Fletcher was that they were a nice friendly couple. Definitely Jarred's mom's relatives. We were all sitting in the backyard when Laura called down her daughters. The first girl who came out the door was about eleven, tall and blond, her skin was almost as dark as mine. She waved in our direction and muttered a hello before turning to the buffet. Then the second girl came down. Her mother had to call her twice before she emerged, peeking her head out the door. She was about five with pale skin and jet-black hair that reflected all the colors of the rainbow. Her oval face, her whole body, was almost painfully thin and she was so short she looked like a fairy. Her eyes were dark blue and wide with shyness and surprise. She was dressed in a white skirt and a black t-shirt. As soon as I saw her the world snapped back into focus. The haze that had obscured my vision was gone and all I could see was the small girl shyly dancing her way over to her mother. In that instant the sun was replaced by something brighter, better. This little girl was the thing that was holding me now. Gravity ceased to exist, only she was there. Her voice was shy and sweet as she said hello to all of us. In that instant Bella somehow didn't matter anymore, the hole in my chest that had opened after she left was gone. I was strangely happy. I didn't say much for the rest of the visit, just sat and stared at my new world.


	3. Hope

Hope

Her name was Hope. She was shy, watching everything with wide eyes. She almost never spoke; She preferred pizza to grilled cheese sandwiches. I spent the rest of my time there watching her, finding pieces of the puzzle that made up Hope Fletcher. Her older sister was her opposite; the reason she didn't talk was because she was bored. Tatiana was eleven and acted thirteen. I felt sorry for her parents; it couldn't be easy living with a brat. I felt sorrier for Hope, but she could take care of herself I learned. About ten minutes after they came down Tatiana started teasing Hope. I was so proud of Hope; she just sat there and calmly stared at her sister, her formerly shy face going blank. She sat like a queen until Tatiana turned away to sulk. I, on the other hand was having a hard time controlling myself. I could feel myself shake, this was hard. I left far to soon. I wanted to stay and watch her all night. As soon as we walked out of the yard the others turned to me. I ignored them and walked on. Paul was the first one to speak. "You imprinted on Hope." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I made my face go hard, no one else had any questions. Embry laid a hand on my shoulder before walking away and Quil smiled sympathetically. I could tell he was happy that he wasn't the only one who had imprinted on a child. I walked into the house and forced myself to think about Bella. Surprisingly there was no pain. The only emotion I felt was regret. I still wished I could have saved her.

On patrol the others left me alone. Having everyone else know every thought in your head was annoying but it cleared up a lot of questions.

"**Poor guy. He's going to have a-"**

Jarred.

"**I wonder if Hope and Claire will like each other. Maybe they can play sometimes."**

Quil.

"**Jake looked happy for-"**

Embry.

"**This must be more common then the legends say. That's four of us now."**

Sam.

"**First the bloodsucker now a kid. If Jake were more focused we might not have had to work with leeches!"**

Leah.

They were wondering about me, worrying. But no one actually talked about it. Sam wasn't supposed to be on patrol but he was worried he ran more patrols and the imprinting thing was giving him a major headache. After patrol we went over to Sam and Emily's house for food. Emily was really good about getting up at midnight to feed us. I ate with everyone else but my mind was across the reservation, at Hope's house. I slipped outside without saying good-bye and ran over to Hope's house. I carefully peeked into her room, making sure she was asleep. I didn't want her to wake up and see a giant wolf looking into her room. She lay on her side, curled up into a ball. The blankets that were piled on her exposed just her head. She looked so sweet lying there, I wanted to slip inside and make sure she was warm but forced myself away, staying near the house until dawn broke.


	4. Forgetting

Sorry about the length. The next chapter will be longer. I'm starting another story so I've been busy with that. Hit that review button!! You know you want to!!! Reviews mean faster updates and longer chapters.

Forgetting

I was sitting in Sam's kitchen. Emily was in the living room reading and Sam was sitting across from me. He looked slightly nervous but swallowed it down before speaking.

"Jake, we're going to have to tell Hope's parents. Emily and I are going over there tomorrow, you can come by later and talk with them."

"What about the wife? She's not Quileute, she's not even Indian." I replied listlessly.

"Em will get her out of the way."

"So we're not going to tell her?"

"Only when we have to." I nodded. I was nervous enough about this without having to deal with Hope's mother. I wasn't looking forward to telling Hope's father I was a werewolf who would be hanging around his daughter for the rest of her life, hopefully even marrying her. Marrying her, but that was far away.

"I'll be there." I told Sam as I walked out the door.

"Jake?" Emily called from the living room.

"We're so happy for you."

"Thanks." I muttered before walking outside and into the cold. Cold as ice. Bella. They were happy I had found a way to get over the leech lover; I thought scornfully, remembering Leah's words. No, this wasn't fair to Hope. If I was going to make her happy, to live the rest of my life with her then I would have to forget Bella. I would for Hope. Hope was the only light in my world now; I would do anything for her. Forgetting Bella was nothing compared to losing Hope. In that moment Bella ceased to exist, she had been replaced. I smiled as I remembered the smile that had lit up Hope's face when I had knelt down to talk to her. I could make her happy, that was all I needed.


	5. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love

I walked up the steps of a small yellow house. The paint was faded and the only light was coming from the living room. I'd never really seen Hope's house before, only the outline in the dark. Before I could ring the doorbell the door swung open. Laura Fletcher was a small woman; her face was twisted in pain.

"You."

Sam had told her. Emily appeared behind her but Mrs. Fletcher kept talking.

"She's only a baby still. You can't…you can't…"

She broke into sobs and Emily ran to hug her.

"It's ok, Laura. Jacob would never hurt her."

I paled. Did the Fletchers think that I was some sort of freak? That I would ever hurt Hope? Apparently so. Sam walked into the hallway and motioned me inside. Mr. Fletcher was sitting on the couch, he was obviously shocked but seemed to be handling it better then Mrs. Fletcher.

"I told them both. I had too. I told them the legends and said that they were real; when they didn't believe me I had to phase. Mr. Fletcher seems okay with this but Laura seems to think that you're going to hurt Hope." Sam whispered in my ear as we walked into the living room. We all sat down and looked at each other. Finally I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Mr. And Mrs. Fletcher? I would never hurt Hope. When you imprint with someone that person becomes the most important thing in your life. You would be anything for her. I'll be a brother to her first, and then a friend, and then if she wants more I'll give it to her. I'll take care of her and make sure she's safe. Hope is the only person that matters to me. I promise I will watch over her."

I had poured myself into this, they had to see how much Hope meant to me. Mrs. Fletcher raised her head and stared at me. I could tell I had affected her.

"When Hope was born she was three months early, the doctors all said she might not make it. She was so small to begin with… She got stronger and we were able to take her home but we've always been afraid of something happening to her again. If you ever hurt her, in any way, I will make sure you suffer. She's my baby, take good care of her."

Tears rolled down her eyes and the look she gave was familiar. It was the look I had given Bella when she left.

"Of course."

I shook hands with the Fletchers and walked outside. I felt broken and sore. I had promised I would never hurt Hope but I wasn't sure I could keep that promise. I saw Emily's face in my mind, the scars that ran down her head. I felt Sam's guilt in my mind, he would never forgive himself. I would kill myself before I would do that to Hope. I walked around and peeked into her window. She slept curled up in a ball, hugging a stuffed rabbit. I smiled at her. She was so young and small. She was my life. I blew her a kiss and walked away from her window. I had a whole lifetime to watch her sleep. I smiled brightly at the thought. I wondered if this was how the bloodsucker felt when he looked at Bella. Did his heart beat so fast he wondered how it could stay in his chest? Of course not. He was dead, cold stone. He could never feel his heart beat faster for Bella, could never keep her warm. I felt a strange pang of pity for him. That would be pure torture. I sighed as I remembered Hope, curled up on her bed, a smile on her face. I would make this girl happy and if she found someone else I would let go. I would wait, wait for her to come back to me.

Thank you so much ReaderRabid and eReid for the reviews. You guys made me so happy! I know the start has been a little slow but this is it. I'm trying to figure out if I should do some one shots from various times in Hope's childhood before getting to the real story or if I should just write the story, which is going to take place nine years from now when Hope is fourteen. What do you guys think?


	6. The Park

Age six-The Park

I sat on a bench in the park next to Hope. She was thoughtfully licking an ice cream cone and staring at the playground equipment with wide eyes. I loved watching her grow up, seeing her grow up. She turned to me and smiled.

"Jake, can I go play?" I smiled at her.

"Of course honey. Let me hold your ice cream cone." She stared at me for a few seconds before cramming the last of the cone into her mouth.

"No, you'll just eat it." She said before running to the swings. I laughed, she was smart. I sighed as I looked at my ice cream cone; these darn things were just too small. I looked over at Hope and saw her struggling to swing; I swallowed the last of my ice cream cone and walked over to push her. She squealed with joy as she flew higher. This was heaven, everything I needed. Hope was happy; her laugh was floating over my head. I was the one who had made her happy; she needed me if only to push a swing. We stayed at the park for another hour before I had to take her home. I hated this time when I handed her over to her family and the door closed behind me. As we left the park she took my hand, her small one fitting perfectly in mine. She smiled up at me and leaned into me. I sighed, this was everything I wanted, ever.

Ok, short little oneshot. There will be other oneshots but the real story is going to be…more. Thank you guys so much for the reviews!


	7. Sleeping

Age seven-Sleeping

Hope was sitting on the couch in my new apartment watching TV. I had opened a garage a few months ago and moved into the small apartment overhead just a few weeks before. We were watching a film about a horse, one that didn't interest me in least bit until Hope said she wanted to watch it. I always started becoming interested in the things Hope was into. When that meant listening to the Beatles over and over again the pack suffered. I could not get those songs out my head! They ran over and over again until Hope moved onto classical. Hope acted older then she really was, listening to music and reading books most kids her age hadn't even heard of. Hope lay on the couch with her head on my lap. I stroked her hair and tried to concentrate on the movie but it was hopeless. I just sat and stared at Hope. She was amazing, the cutest little kid in the whole world. She had pale skin, her mom was pale for an Indian and her dad was pale period. She had long black hair and large dark blue eyes. Her face was a small oval and she was still painfully thin and short for her age. I hadn't been able to make her stop biting her fingernails and they were bitten down to the quick. She sighed as the movie ended.

"Ok, kiddo, time for bed." I told her.

"Yes, Jake." She slid off my lap and watched as I pulled out the folding sofa and started making up her bed. After I placed an extra blanket on the bed she crawled in and smiled at me.

"Night Jake."

"Night sweetie. I have to go to work in the morning but Embery is going to come over and watch you okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as I kissed her cheek and walked down the hall into my bedroom. She had started staying with Billy and me soon after she moved here. Her parents were always at work or traveling and while her sister stayed at friend's houses I never felt comfortable unless Hope was sleeping down the hall from me. I was remodeling the apartment to make a bedroom for her, I hoped the she would move in permanently one day. I lay in bed and listened to her gentle breathing from the living room, I loved this part of day. When Hope was over I could sleep knowing she was safe, I was just a few feet away from her. I could sit and listen to her breathe, I could stand by her bed and watch her sleep. Bella had once referred to me as her sun, now Hope was mine.


	8. AN

AN: IM GOING TO STOP UPDATING THIS UNTIL (stupid caps lock!) I can finish the next chapter for my other story. It might take a while because I have major writing block. So ill try to get the next chapter up my Wednesday but if not ill get it up by Friday! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!


	9. Christmas

A/n: im back! I finally sat down and just wrote the chapter that causing me so much grief. I think I love this story best but the other one is hardest. Sigh, annnnyyyyway, here's the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I never expected my little story to attract this many people!

Age eight- Christmas

It was the day after Christmas and Quil and Claire had come over for our own little Christmas day. Claire and Hope were sitting in front of the couch playing Candy land with Quil and I was in the kitchen fussing with dinner. It was the first time I had made Christmas dinner on my own and I was more then a little clueless.

"Ouch! Dangit!" I muttered as I tried to take a pan out of the oven without potholders. In the other room Hope laughed before walking in.

"Are you ok, Jake?"

"Fine, fine." I mumbled as I slid on a pair of oven mitts and took out the green bean casserole.

"Are you sure that's done? It looks at little…soggy." I glared at her and started muttering the recipe to myself. Hope laughed again before skipping back into the living room. Stink. As soon as we had finished dinner we sat down and I started handing out presents. The rest of the pack plus Emily and Kim had come by after dinner was over and we all sat down to open presents. I loved seeing Hope's eyes sparkle when she saw the book I had given her. She smiled her dazzling smile and skipped over to kiss me before curling up on the couch to start reading it. Five-year-old Claire kept running over and tugging on her sleeve before showing her something. Hope just smiled and sat there patiently listening. I grinned when I saw her present to me. She had noticed the assortment of wolf things I had, mainly gag jokes from the pack. I had everything from wolf t-shirts to a wolf key chain. She had gotten me a plush stuffed wolf that looked exactly like me. I swept her up in a big hug and told myself to tell her why everyone had started laughing at her gift when I could. I wanted her to know all about myself, to love the wolf part as well as the human but I was dreading the passing of the years. I was so afraid she would reject me, that she would be repulsed by my other side. After everyone had gone home we curled up in the wrapping paper and watched A Christmas Carol. I sighed in contentment as Hope fell asleep on my chest. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

Age Nine- Sleeping Beauty 

Paul and Hope were sitting by the fire with the rest of the pack. Paul was laughing at a joke Hope had just made and Hope was teasing him. I stared at her; she was so beautiful in the firelight. Her pale skin grew paler, creating a stark contrast to her dark hair. She was laughing and her eyes were flashing. She was growing up so fast it amazed me. At nine she could sit down and discuss news and events like an adult. She read books I hadn't even heard of at her age and her music choices were far beyond the Disney pop of most kids. She was perfect, an angel. She was a favorite with the pack too. She was the only one who could make Paul act like a giant teddy bear. Embry loved sitting and talking to her, Sam thought of her as a niece, family. Jarred, who was her family, had told me that if I ever hurt her, even accidentally he would kill me. For Quil she was a friend for Claire and almost a second bond for him. He would give his life for Hope and I would give my life for Claire. For Seth, Collin, Brady she was little sister, someone to tease and play with. Strangely she and Leah had a bond Leah had never managed to have with anyone else. Leah adored her and would do anything for her; Hope felt the same way about Leah. Leah was the older sister, mother, and best friend that Hope had never had. I was jealous of this but I knew she loved Leah, if Leah made her happy I would gladly let Leah and Hope spend as much time together as Hope wanted. For me she was everything. Yes, the pack adored her. Kim and Emily thought of her as a niece but I was sure as she grew older they would become her big sisters. We were a family, growing and changing to fit each other. By now Sam and Emily had two children and Emily was pregnant with their third child. Kim and Jared had two children, Embry and his wife Dinah were expecting their first in two months, and Seth had married his impression, Rachel, just few months before. Collin had imprinted on a shy but sweet girl his own age named Anna. Brady had imprinted on a rebellious fourteen-year-old named Jess and was having some problems with her. I hoped that she would come to accept him soon, I couldn't stand having him mope around. Hope rose and walked over to him, sitting down and hugging him. She was so sweet, she took my breath away.

When midnight came I put a bleary eyed Hope in the Rabbit and drove home.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Um-Hum." She smiled her dazzling smile at me before closing her eyes and falling asleep. When we reached the house I carried her inside and set in her bed, carefully tucking her in. She instinctively curled up into a ball and put her hand out, looking for something. When her hand hit mine she sighed with contentment and settled down to sleep. I stood there, letting her hold my hand for a few minutes before pulling away. She turned, her face confused.

"Jake?" She murmured. I bent over her to check if she had woken up but she was asleep. Immediately I thought of Bella. How she said my name in her sleep those nights I had spent outside her house. How she had said so many things in her sleep. I hadn't thought of Bella in almost four years. Bella was an old memory, the past. The old girlfriend you laugh with your wife about because she is secure enough in your love she can laugh about it. Because you have moved on. I gently lay down next to Hope, wincing at the creaks the bed made underneath my weight. Hope smiled and curled into me, instinctively laying her head on my chest. She was still asleep, her breath rising and falling in a steady rhythm. I wrapped my arms around her and frowned at the chill of her body. She was far too cold. I could stay and warm her up. I sighed knowing the choice was already made; I would have to be out of her bed before she wakes up. Not because she would think I shouldn't be there but because then she wouldn't think it would be a common occasion. When she was little and had nightmares she would walk into my room and curl up in my bed, never feeling the need to wake me to explain why she was there. Just coming to me. As she got older, about seven, she stopped having nightmares and I hadn't slept in the same bed as her for two years. It felt like coming home. To be able to feel her chest rise and fall, to be able to listen her heartbeat thump, to have her head on my shoulder. This was where I was supposed to be, with Hope. This was all that mattered.


	11. The Garage

Age Ten- The Garage

Hope smiled at me from underneath the hood of a Chevy truck. She had turned ten a few weeks ago and as a present I had started letting her help me in the garage. She had helped before of course, but that was mainly getting tools and water for me. Now I was letting her inside some of my cars and I was a little nervous about it. Not about the cars, I could always fix those but about Hope. She was so small and the cars were dangerous, I was beginning to realize.

"Jake, what's this part do?" I finished my lecture on engines and let her change some spark plugs. That much was easy and she caught on after the first one. She did all the spark plugs and I started some of the trickier stuff. We worked in silence, music playing and Hope's husky, Starlight occasionally barking. It was a good silence, the kind that came when you knew the other person so well you didn't have to use words. We passed the afternoon like that, Hope running to take any calls and schedule appointments. She was my bookkeeper, the part of the business I wasn't so good at. I fixed the cars; I didn't keep track of what time they would be dropped off or how much I should be paid. Fortunately for me Hope did. At ten, I had expected Hope to grow a little but she was still short and thin. Her hair however had grown out from the pixie cut she had gotten when she was six and was now down to her waist. I loved Hope's hair with its shimmering highlights and dark rich color. She was still pale; no matter how much time she spent in the sun she could not get a tan. I was starting to worry about that, she looked like she was part vampire. Her blue eyes had gotten darker with time; they were pools, perfect for falling into. She was beautiful; one boy had already asked her to be his girlfriend. When she had told me this she frowned as if tasting something bitter. I had asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, holding back tears at the thought. She had looked at me like I had grown another head and emphatically shook her head no. I was so relieved I almost swooped her up in hug then and there. I had trouble focusing on driving when she was there. I had trouble focusing on anything but her. She was gorgeous, as wild as free as the seagulls that flew around the beach. Yet she always came back to me. Always.

A/n: sorry about my lack of mechanical knowledge. I was sort of winging with this scene. As I'm sure you could tell.  Thank you guys again for the reviews, it helps so much. Does anyone know anything about cars? If so would you mind pming me some stuff? Im going to have to do another garage scene in the future and I've used up all my car knowledge. Thank you so much for your comment kittycat!!! I love it that you actually read this! Im thinking of doing a thing with Hope's pov on Jacob and their relationship. What do you guys think?


	12. The Beach

Age Eleven-The Beach

Embry, Quil, Claire, and I were spending the day at First Beach. It was mid July and the water was just warm enough for swimming. Hope was splashing around in the water like a fish, swimming circles around me. I may have been stronger and faster but she was far more graceful. Embry and I sat on a blanket, watching Quil help Claire swim. Hope was sitting a few yards from us making a sandcastle.

"You were lucky to find her." Embry said. I just nodded, watching her long hair flutter in the breeze as her hands patted the sand into shape. She looked so much younger then she really was. I wondered when she was going to grow. She was so fragile I spent all my time making sure I didn't hurt her. Paranoid maybe but I had made a promise and she was so small. Quil helped Claire out of the water and Hope motioned for her to come over and help with the sandcastle. The girls ran off to look for shells and Quil came to sit down with us. He shook himself like a dog before sitting down and inhaling sandwiches.

"Geez, Claire's stubborn. I could not get her out of there." Claire had been having a hard time learning to crawl stroke but she refused to get out of the water until Quil had shown her how. I laughed.

"Of course she is. She spends all of her time with you right?" Quil good-naturedly smacked me and went back to eating. Embry however, did not.

"If that's so then why hasn't Hope started locking herself in her room and refusing to talk to anyone?" The pack refused to let me forget all the times I had freaked out over Hope, mainly being worried about her dating someone else, and locked myself in my room. I was worrying about her more and more as she grew up. I knew I would have to tell her about werewolves and vampires some day but I shied away from that, preferring to focus on the days we spent together now. Hope was growing up and I was terrified that when she found out what I was she would turn away and love someone else. Live a completely human life with no monsters. It was no more then she deserved but it scared the hell out of me.

"Because Hope is a sweet happy little girl." I growled at him before stuffing a sandwich in my mouth. The girls danced back into view, loaded down with seashells. As I watched her I saw that she was beginning to grow into the woman's body she would have one day, curves starting to form, her face elongating. She was defiantly growing up and so I raced to meet her, anxious to spend every second of time we had left together.

A/n: ok, I have decided, with your help, to write a chapter from Hope pov but…its going to be when she's older, Jake will still tell oneshots for three more years. Then the depressing part comes. Sad, I know. Don't worry; I can't make Jake unhappy permanently so in the end every one is happy. Thank you guys again for all the reviews. I might not be able to update for a while, I have some homework to catch up on. (A lot. Im sort of lazy.) So bear with me if I don't update for a while.


	13. Breaking

Age Twelve-Breaking

I was sitting in the Rabbit outside of Hope's school. I tapped my fingers in time to the music and waited impatiently for the bell. As soon as it rang I jumped outside the car and started up the steps. I stopped and turned back when I remembered that it would take a while for Hope to get her stuff together. As the mob of students flowed out the door I searched anxiously for her. My heart sank when I finally spotted her. Her head was down and she looked…broken. I jumped out of the car and ran towards her. The look in her eyes stopped me. It was sorrow, pain, and fear, my Hope was afraid of me. I stood there until she reached me.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine." She muttered. Clearly she wasn't fine. I swept her up in a hug and felt her relax. I carried her to the car and gently set her in the passenger side. I heard a malicious chuckle and looked up to see her sister and a few of her friends watching us. At eighteen Tatiana was considered the most beautiful girl on the reservation by most people. Her many hopeful boyfriends flocked around her and she was successful at everything. I knew that Hope felt inferior next to her. She had always had a dark side though. She was mean and petty to Hope; I knew she thought of her sister as a rival. She didn't understand that Hope was happy to sit in a corner and ignore everyone else. I frowned at her and slid into the car. I anxiously glanced over at Hope. She wasn't crying, instead her face looked faraway. She was gone. I pulled up to the garage and saw Embry and Sam leaning against a car.

"Hope, we're home honey."

She had done this before, retreated into herself to escape something but never had she pushed herself so far that she wasn't able to answer me. I scooped her up in my arms and walked towards the house with her. Sam and Embry frowned when they saw her, they what was happening. Sam swiftly ran up the stairs and opened the door for me; I could see Embry pulling Hope's backpack out of the car. Inside I walked down the hall to Hope's room and gently laid her on the bed. She looked so breakable lying there I felt my heart wrench in pain. While she was still small, she was beautiful. She was beginning to develop a woman's body and she gave off such an intoxicating scent it made me feel drunk. Her long hair flowed around her vacant face. She was an angel. I sat there with her until she woke up. She didn't tell me what was wrong, just hugged me tightly and then told me she had homework before gently shooing me out. I was stunned. My existence, the reason I was here was to keep her safe, keep her smiling. Later from a smirking Tatiana I found out a senior had forcibly kissed her. I made sure the boy missed school for a week and took a trip to the ER but the damage was done. She soon forgot about it but almost unconsciously she was pulling away from me. Little by little she was removing herself from me. It hurt. The pain was far deeper then anything I could ever imagine and while she still laughed and sang while cooking dinner I cried at night, nights when she forgot to kiss me before skipping off to bed.

Ok, sorry for this. I hate making Jacob sad. But I have too. In consolation im giving you all a virtual dum-dum. I cannot get rid of the things! Who knew so many people were giving suckers on Halloween! Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner. Now im doing two at a time to make up for it!


	14. Silence

Age Thirteen- Silence

Life had changed for me since last year. More specifically Hope had changed. She had become quieter, more depressed. She had started spending all of her time locked up in her room listening to music or talking with friends. We still talked, just not as much as we used too. We still hung out in the garage fixing up cars but more often she was going out with friends on the Sundays she used to reserve exclusively for me. I had tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but she would just stare at me like I was crazy before ruffling my hair and walking off. I loved it when she did that. She was so strong and playful I broke my heart while filling me with a love I couldn't describe. The feel of her hands in my hair made my heart stop and her closeness drove me crazy. Her special scent, of jasmine and some musky incense she was always burning, was amazing and went straight to my head making me forget how to breath. Even with this newfound realization of how much I loved her I couldn't break the silence between us. I realized just how far we had fallen apart when I went to pick her up from school one day. Normally she took the bus or rode with a friend's older brother or sister. Now I watched her coyly accept a ride home from a tall smiling boy. He was clearly her own age because they were riding with his older sister. But he seemed to exude a confidence far past his age. My heart broke again and again as I watch her smile at him, laugh, accept, and take his hand when he offered to help her into the car. Was this my future? Watching as everyone I loved walked away? While they found someone else. As soon as I could I phased into my wolf form and ran into the forest, howling. My progress was stopped by a scent. A scent that belonged in the past, one that had once been a vital part of my life but not like this. Now her smell had a sickly sweet edge that burned my nose and triggered all my senses to attack. But this was Bella and as much as I hated it I was drawn in and I walked into the forest to find her. It was only a second but it was enough. She smiled at me while her bloodsucker glowered. She blew a kiss and whispered to me.

"I hope you're happy Jake."

I ran through my life in my head so her mate could tell her about it later. She smiled again and then she was gone. I knew she hadn't meant for me to see her. Hadn't meant to speak to me. But she had and the questions she left unanswered burned in my stomach. They sat there as I thought of Hope walking into the boy's car, of Bella walking away with someone else. Would I always be alone?


	15. Acid Hope's POV

Age Thirteen- Acid

Hope's POV

I knew. I had known for a year but the knowledge was tricky, popping up when I least wanted it and disappearing when things were normal. It burned in my brain like acid, never letting me forget. Never letting me ignore the fact that I was in love with Jake. That was wrong, it couldn't be. He was like a brother or a best friend to me. Not a boyfriend. That fact was what propelled me into Adam's sister's car. That fact was what made me accept his invitation to go out for a movie. That fact was what made me his girlfriend. I knew Jake hated that I had a boyfriend. He seemed to think I was something precious, something that no boy should ever see, much less touch. He thought like an older brother. Living in the same house as him was torture. Every time I touched him, however innocently made my stomach burn and the fact pop up in my brain again. I loved Jake and he didn't love me. Even if he did it would be wrong. There was something not right about that. He was far too old for me and we were living together. Acid. I loved peeking into his room at night to see him sleep. He slept sprawled across the bed, his hair sticking up all over and his snores sounded like home. I kept to myself, trying not test myself. I only had so much self-control and just being around him made me weak. I knew he was sad about that. We were so in tune it was scary. He always knew when to leave me in my room alone and when to drag me onto the couch and force me to eat ice cream and watch bad movies. It only hurt all the more because of that. Acid. It left a bitter taste in my mouth when I kissed Adam, knowing that Jake was right inside the apartment, waiting for me. Always waiting. Sometimes I seemed like Jake had spent his whole life waiting for me. I loved that. It showed that, however little, he did care. But not enough to give me what I wanted. And I didn't hate him enough to tell him what that was. Instead I spend my days alone, thinking of Jake. Acid.

Ok, here is the oneshot from Hope you all wanted! I know its short, im going to do more. Hope you liked it!! If she sounds sort of mature for her age its because she is!!! It is necessary she have a boyfriend. Sorry everyone.


	16. Watching

Age Fourteen- Watching

Today was Claire's birthday. Eleven years old. I couldn't get Quil to shut up about the surprise party we were throwing for her. Hope had been the planner in chief for this party, making sure everything was set up, inviting people, and baking a cake. After she saw Quil's sorry excuse for a birthday cake she shooed us both out of the kitchen. Before she had become so distant, before she stopped talking to me she would have joined us, having fun while gently prodding us to make sure everything turned out right. Now she just pushed us away. Just pushed me away. The pack told me it was just teenage hormones, she would get over it. Leah was the only one was silent on the subject, just looking at me with a mixture of pity and hatred. I knew Hope went to her house on days she was especially quiet. I never knew what they talked about though. I had made a promise to myself I wouldn't pry into Hope's life if she didn't want me to. I had also promised that if she choose someone else, I would let her go. Still it was so hard to see her laugh with someone else. To watch out the window as he kissed her. It broke my heart but at least she was happy. It wouldn't have hurt so much if she still talked to me but she was doing that less and less. Maybe it was for the best though, when I was near her I could hardly stop myself from rushing over and…holding her, kissing her, flinging myself at her feet and begging her to love me. She had been cute as a child, now she was gorgeous. Her eyes were wider and darker then ever. Her hair fell down her back like silk. Her smile drove the rain from Forks. She had grown into her body, she was now a woman. Looking at her no one could doubt that. Her scent drove me insane, much as Bella's had done. But while Bella's was clear and floral, Hope's was more exotic and musky. It matched her looks. I could tell she drove the male population wild. She drove me wild and days when it was particularly hard for me to stay away I spent the whole day in my wolf form. She was so mature, she looked and acted older then fourteen. That was part of the problem and I had to remind myself she was just a child. Just a little girl. So I watched her and waited, waited for the day when I could tell her everything. And then watch her walk away.


	17. Crying Hope's POV

Age Fourteen-Crying

Hope's POV

It was getting harder. So many times when I saw Jake, lying on the couch asleep with his hair sticking everywhere, sitting at the table intently reading a new car manual, with his head stuck under the hood of a car, I wanted to walk over and kiss him. That could never happen though. I knew he was sad when I stopped talking to him, I was even more upset. Leah was the only one who understood. In the middle of the night, when everything got to be too much, I would get up and walk over to Leah's house. I would slip and lie down on the couch and wait. Every time, as if I had called her Leah would walk into the room and sit down on the couch and hold me as I cried. She always ended up crying too. We would never talk just sit there together and cry. Those nights aged me in a way nothing else could. The sadness in the air was so tangible you could almost feel it. Leah understood in a way no one else did. Emily, Kim, and Dinah were nice but they just couldn't understand the burden this sorrow was. They wouldn't have given me what I needed, a place to sit and just cry. Leah never told me why she cried and I never asked. She never asked why I cried but she knew. She knew what Jake was doing to me; she knew what I was doing to myself. She knew that I was tired of pretending, of kissing Adam when I wanted to wrap my arms around Jake and never let go. She knew without ever having to say a word. Leah and I had formed a strange bond over the years. It started as a child, when others shunned her I sought Leah out. I had seen this strange woman for the same time and instantly knew, she would help me. In our nights crying together this bond just strengthened. But even Leah couldn't make the pain leave permanently. So I spent my nights crying over Jake and my days trying not to show it. Pain had become a part of me and that was something I never expected. I never thought that Jake would be the one to inflict this much pain but that just shows you that life is funny. It has its little jokes and enjoys them. Sometimes too much.

Ok, once again sorry for making everyone miserable. It had too happen. Heres the two stories I promised you guys. Ill write more tomorrow. Im studying for test, im trying to get into some boarding schools and this test is really important so I'm spending a lot of time on that. Anyway, hope you guys like this! You guys are the greatest! Thanks for all the reviews!


	18. Dates

Age Fifteen- Dates

I stood in the doorway of Hope's room, watching as she put on makeup. She hadn't noticed me yet; I was free to look at her. She was lovely, dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt. Her hair fell down her back like silk. She was beautiful, but not for me. She was going on yet another date with yet another boy. I had stopped keeping track of all her boyfriends. They were endless and each one ripped another hole in my heart. I had tried to talk to her about her serial dating but she just shut down and refused to talk. I could have made her stop, but I wasn't going too. I had made my choice, she would be able to choose and if this was her choice, so be it. The pack thought I was insane for not telling her our secret. I had promised Sam I would tell her on her sixteenth birthday but by then it might be too late. I wanted to tell her now but the way things were with us she would turn and abandon me and even this half-life was better then nothing. So I just stood there and watched her. She looked up and her eyes caught mine in the mirror. She didn't say anything, just turned back to her dresser and picked up a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a wolf on it. I had carved the wolf and given it to her for her fourteenth birthday. It made me happy that she was going to keep this piece of me close by. She fumbled with the clasp and I walked across the room and put it on her. I could feel her gasp at my touch, she felt so cold against my heat. I gently started brushing her hair. I could see her blush; it transformed her face, making it younger and more innocent.

"Be careful, ok?" There was nothing else I could say.

"Sure." She said as I laid down the brush and stepped away from her. I could her a car pull up below us.

"I'd better go. Love you Jake." She bent in and kissed me cheek and then danced out of the room. She went so quickly I didn't have a chance to say good-bye, to kiss her back. That was probably good though, I might have not been able to give her a kiss that was merely friendly. With a sigh I sat down to wait. To wait for my love to come back to me just as I had promised all those years ago.


	19. Drugs Hope's POV

Age Fifteen- Drugs

Hope's POV

I stood in front of my mirror putting on mascara. I wasn't doing a very good job, my mind was miles away. With Jake. Jake had become more and more of a problem in the last year. I loved him; there was no doubt about that. To keep from admitting this to him, to anyone, to keep from ruining any chance I had of holding onto a little shred of life, I dated. Anyone and everyone, preps, jocks, nerds, even the resident Goth boy. It became an addiction, a drug. To kiss another boy to remind myself that I could never kiss Jake. To run around constantly hurting myself with one boy after another and then to come home to the boy who had hurt me the most of all, Jake. It hurt, it left me bruised and aching, wondering how I could face another day. It kept me sane, kept me from ruining my life, my life with Jake. So I dealt with the pain and hid the bruises. I went through guy after guy, some of them twice. And in the end I got to come home to everything, the only thing, that was good in my world. I knew I hurt Jake when I pulled away but I just couldn't stand being close to him but not intimate. He had tried to talk to me about my serial dating but I had refused to listen. I was doing this for him. But I wasn't, I was hurting him for me, so I wouldn't get hurt. I looked up from my thoughts and saw Jake watching me. He was wearing the smooth, calm mask I hated. I looked away and started sorting through my necklaces. I picked up my favorite and tried to hook it around my neck. No luck. The stupid clasp wouldn't unhook. I let out a gasp when I felt Jake's hot hands on my neck, unhooking the clasp and clasping my necklace together. This was so sudden and unexpected. I hadn't heard him move. I just stood there, not saying a word, trying to keep form turning around and throwing my arms around his neck. He picked up a hairbrush and started brushing my hair. I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks; he had loved brushing my hair when I was younger. I tried to keep myself together, not to melt in a puddle on the floor.

"Be careful, ok?" he asked, concern radiating from his voice. I wanted to hug him and never let go. He laid down the brush and backed away from me.

"Sure." In that moment I hated myself. Hated myself for hurting him, for even thinking about myself.

"I'd better go. Love you Jake." I leaned in and kissed him, swiftly, and then I was gone. I would pay for that, oh I would pay. I could already feel the new hole rip in my heart. I didn't care. It was worth it.

The next morning I wiped the last of the tearstains from my eyes, kissed Leah's forehead and walked out of her house. Walked back to Jake. No matter what I always came back. I laughed bitterly, I was addicted.


	20. The End

Age Sixteen- The End

Jake's POV

It was winter. Snow was falling outside the window, illuminated by the streetlights. It was midnight and I was waiting for Hope. This wasn't the latest she'd ever stayed out but there was a feeling I had, that she was hurt and she needed me. She was out on yet another date, this time with a blond football player. I sighed and stood up; I had to go look for her.

I had just reached the door when a sound made me turn around and look outside the window. There, standing under a streetlight, was Hope. She had tears streaming down her face, she was shaking, and she stood with her arms out to catch the snow flakes. She stuck her tongue out and laughed. It was such a strange sound, forced out between sobs. My heart broke to see her like that, so clearly hurting and in pain but still holding on.

* * *

Hope's POV

I was so cold. It was fricking December and I was walking home. Not because I wanted to. Oh no. But because my date had ditched me by the side of the road. It hurt, to stand there and watch him drive away.

It wasn't like I hadn't gotten hurt before, I had, every day. This time was different though. I was done. I had enough of hurting myself, of running around trying to hide the bruises and cuts. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to lock myself in a tiny space, curl up and sleep the rest of my life away. I was tired.

I knew that the only thing that had kept me from telling Jake I loved him was this, this serial dating. The thing that hurt me the most was the thing that had saved me. But I was done with that now. If I had to I would move in with Leah. And she wouldn't take me I would move in with one of the others. Leah would let me live with her though. She was my older sister, my best friend, and my aunt. She would always be there. I wanted to head straight to her house but I couldn't. I had to face Jake, tell him what I had decided.

I reached the corner where the garage was. I almost slipped on the ice, making a large cracking sound. I pulled myself up on a light pole and looked up. Snow was falling and the light from the street lamp shining through it made it look like glass or silk falling to earth. All together it looked like a group of angels coming to save me.

I was crying, I had been since I watched Robert's tail lights grow smaller. I continued to cry, shaking with cold as I spread out my arms. There was such a confusing mix of feeling inside me all I could do was stand there with arms out. I was so hurt and in so much pain from everything. I was dreading talking to Jake. I was so sad at the thought of having to leave him. But covering everything was a joy I hadn't felt in forever. I had an overwhelming sense that everything would be ok, finally everything would turn out right. It was reliving I stuck out my tongue to catch the snowflakes and laughed. I had too; there was nothing else to do. It sounded strange, forced out between sobs but I was laughing and I hadn't done that in years.

I threw my arms up higher and stuck my tongue out farther and twirled there, under the streetlight with sobs and cold shaking my body and tears streaming down my face. I smiled at that, there I was, sixteen years old and twirling under the falling snow flakes like a six year old. I didn't care. I was going to be ok; finally my broken heart would heal.

* * *

Jake's POV

When Hope walked in she was laughing between sobs and shaking. For a minute I just stared at her, thinking she had gone crazy. Then she walked over and threw her arms around me. Then any thoughts I had were driven away by the fact the she was freezing cold and crying. She was also, finally, in my arms. I picked her up, cradling her and started walking over to the couch. She smiled at me and gently stroked my face.

"It's going to be ok Jake. I finally did it." I was instantly nervous.

"What, what did you do baby?" She smiled up at from under her tears and laughed again.

"I'm done."

"Done with what?" There was only one thing I wanted her stop and that was dating all those boys.

"Hurting myself." She smiled at me, so sweetly and fell asleep in my arms.

When she woke up it was four in the morning and still dark out. She turned over and moaned, her hands moving over the covers. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. I placed my hand next to hers and she gave a sigh of contentment.

"Jake?" Her clear voice rang out across the stillness.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I stopped dating." When she said this, my heart stopped. Did she really mean it? Was this some cruel joke? Or a dream? Would I wake up to see her getting ready for yet another date? I finally looked at her. She was just staring at me, pain clouding her face. She bit her lip and a tear trickled out of her eye. Yes, she was telling the truth. I pulled her close, hugging her hard. Finally we could be together. I just had to tell her about the fact I morph into a giant dog.

"Thank you." I whispered into her hair. She gently pushed away from me, a puzzled look on her face.

"What for?" I shook my head, I could never tell her the real reason, that I was jealous, that every time she left the apartment it broke my heart a little more.

"I have something to tell you." I said. My voice was serious and remote. She felt me pull away from her. She looked at me with distrust. A mask slipped over her face. Damn! This was hard enough without her pulling away. Of course I had done that first. I tentatively pulled her closer and she relaxed a little.

"Do you remember the old legends?"

"Uh-huh?"

"The ones about the cold ones and…the werewolves?" She nodded. "They're true." She looked at me, clearly puzzled. "I'm a werewolf, Hope. That's why I'm always so hot, and why I heal so fast, and why I never get older." She had never asked about my temperature, my age, or my quick healing skills. It was an understood taboo topic and we never brought any of those things up.

"Jake-" She started in the voice she used when I tried to do the laundry and it ended up pink, or when I tried to vacuum and ended up Hoovering up the rug. The voice she used when I was acting like a little kid and she felt it was time I calmed down. I walked away from her. As I did her face dropped, she was hurt. I would make it up to her. I phased and was pleased to see the surprised look on her face turn to something gentle and soft. She walked over to me, asking permission with her eyes. I smiled a wolfy grin to encourage her. She laughed and it struck me I hadn't heard her laugh for years. I lay down on the floor and she sat next to me. She gently reached out and ran her hands through the hair behind my ears. It wonderful to feel her hands in my fur. She gently moved down my neck and to my chest, pulling both hands through my fur now. She moved in closer, unintentionally as her hands came under my chin. She was leaning in so close I could lean my head out and lick her. So I did. When she felt the dog drool drip down her face she jumped away.

"Gross. Ok, you are not allowed to do that ever again, Jake." She laughed. I felt warmth spread over me. She was planning on being with me when I was in my wolf form again. She liked me this way, accepted me. I stood up and bounded over to her, acting like a puppy wanting to play. She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders to push me off of her.

"Jake! Stop!" She was laughing, her voice showing she liked this. I lay down again and wagged my tail at her, my eyes were bright and eager. She came and lay next to me, idly tracing patterns in my fur. There was softness between us. I had felt it on that night a year ago, when I had helped her get ready for date, brushing her hair. This time though it was stronger. She gently pressed her lips into my fur and when she emerged her eyes were mischievous.

"So now how do you get out of…this? Humm, mister?" She waved her hands at me to indicate my wolf form. I laughed a short bark and stood up, gently resting my head on top of hers before running to my room. I quickly phased and threw some clothes on. I was pulling on a shirt when Hope stepped in.

"So how come I came see you change into a wolf but not back?" She was pouting, her bottom lip sticking out deliciously. I turned away from her and closed the drawer, trying to stop the lust that had washed over me.

"Because, my clothes don't just disappear and then reappear when I turn. Any clothes you happen to be wearing when you phase sort of …shred, and when you phase back you're completely naked. I thought I had traumatized you enough for one day." I smirked as I said this, waiting for her to blush but she didn't, she just laughed.

"It's not like I hav-" She stopped and turned away from me, her shoulders hunching in pain. I knew what she was going to say. That she had already seen it all. I walked over and pulled her to me, her back pressed to my chest. I gently kissed her head.

"Besides, the living room is a little cold." I felt a tear drip down her face and was about to talk when she moved. She pulled out of my arms and started walking towards her room.

"I'm going to live with Leah for a while." She said before pulling her door closed. I walked into the living room and looked out the window. The snow was still falling and the street light was still shining but everything had changed. Hope walked out with a backpack.

"Leah's a werewolf too." My voice was sharp.

"It's not about you Jake. I have some stuff I need to work out."

"And you can't do that with me?" I knew my face was blank, my voice flat.

"No. I need Leah." This tore at me, I was supposed to be the person she came to for help. I was supposed to be the one she needed. I could feel heat run down my spine and I started shaking. I calmed myself down, I couldn't hurt Hope.

"Well, I'll see you later then." She sighed and walked over to hug me.

"Oh, Jake." She said as she slipped her arms around my waist. For a minute I just stood there but when she started to turn away I spun around and held her tight. I stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of her breath on my neck, her chill in my arms. She had always known what to do to bring me out of sulking teenage moods. The pack would go crazy now that she wasn't living with me.

"Take the Mustang. It was your Christmas present." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Jake." She slipped out of my arms and walked out the door. I could hear the Mustang start and then drive away. Once again I stood alone, watching love leave me. Only this time it completely broke my heart in two.

* * *

Hope's POV

After a few blocks I couldn't drive anymore. The tears that streamed down my face obscured my vision, forcing me to pull over. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand there and let him hold me, couldn't let him break my already cracked and bruised heart. I wanted to, oh god, I wanted to so badly but that would have been too much. He was so sweet and loving, far too good for me. I knew most other people would have considered the fact he changed into a wolf to much. But it wasn't. It was the way he held me, cradling me like I was something precious, whispering in my ear, looking at me so sweetly, it was the way he broke my heart every time I saw him. I though that this was over. Jake had no more power over me then any other boy. That now he wouldn't inadvertently break my heart every time I saw him. I laughed, you thought wrong, sister. I turned the key and stepped on the gas, I was going to the only person who understood. I was going to Leah.

When I got there she was standing on the porch and mixture of sorrow, pain, and disappointment on her face. She ran to hug me and stood there letting me cry.

"I thought when he told you, everything would be ok." She sighed.

"I couldn't stay Leah. I love him so much it hurts to look at him and all he wants is to be friends." She pulled away and looked at me her face stern.

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that he's a werewolf."

"He didn't tell you- Bastard!" She spun away and ran into the house. When I came in she was on the phone.

"No wonder! I can't believe you didn't tell her. You are a coward, hiding behind some high school fling! Tell her! You're breaking her heart again!" She slammed down the phone and came over to hug me.

"Shhh. It's ok. You can stay as long as you need, ok?" I smiled, she was far too good to me.

"Thanks, Leah."

"No problem, Hun." She stood there for a minute, looking into space with pain clouding her face before she smiled at me and walked into the living room. I sighed and looked around me. This was comfortable, familiar, but it wasn't home. And Jake wasn't here.

* * *

Ok, what do you guys think? It's longer; I know I promised someone that. It has a cute jakeXhope moment; I think I promised someone that. FYI, this is my project. Im not writing anything else until this is done, except for may be a few one shots. Im thinking about one on Leah watching Sam and Emily live their happy life but…ill do that later. I have decided to make Silent Raindrops a story but I have a very short attention span and I can only work on one thing at a time. Moonlight is sort of dead. I'm not getting any story ideas for it. If anyone wants to take it over, pm me. If you really want me to update faster…hit the purple button!!! It doesn't have to be about the story, for all I care you'll can tell about your favorite kind of candy. Mine is TWIX!! I love those things!!! 


	21. AN2

A/N: Ok, Silent Raindrops is going to become a story. That, I think, was almost unanimous. Here's the catch. I have a very short attention span. I can only work on one thing at a time and right now Black Roses has been, surprisingly, favorably reviewed by … everyone. said in a very surprised tone of voice Plus, I really love it. It's like my baby. So, that's what I will be focusing on. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, and most of the chapters will be from both Jacob and Hope's Povs and occasionally someone else. I will, occasionally, update Silent Raindrops, when I get a scene stuck in my head. FYI, Moonlight is dead. I had a great idea but couldn't find a plot line for it; if anyone wants to take it over pm me otherwise I'm going to delete it. And since this has become a general story update, once again, in Flight of an Angel I took artistic license with the imprinting. In my story Jake imprinted on Anna after he knew he couldn't have Bella. Bella was his true love; Anna was (hate to say this) second best. Sort of a consolation prize, if you will, except Jake would never think of it like that. Just work with me here folks, or deal with me, whatever works for you. : D And I have a list of people to thank, they are the reason my stories aren't all like Moonlight.

ReaderRabid

Quil Explodes

eReid

Selenemoon118

Keelie. T

LookInsideMyDeepBrownEyes

And to everyone else who reviewed. You guys are awesome!


	22. A Piece of My Heart

A Piece Of My Heart

Jake's POV

Hope had left me, left me standing at a window, watching her go. If life were a story she would come riding back, smiling and telling me she didn't care what I was and she would love me forever. But life isn't a story and Hope continued to live with Leah. For three months I barely saw her. Of course I bumped into her at the grocery store and saw her when I went over to Leah's but at night when the house was quiet and that bittersweet feeling came over me, there was no Hope. I couldn't walk to her room and stand in her doorway, just watching her and marveling at her perfection, letting the sight of her chase away any longing I might have. When I was working in the garage and phone rang, there was no Hope to answer it. No Hope, curled up on the couch reading. No Hope, sitting by the fire, letting its heat soak into her. No Hope, humming while she made dinner. No Hope at all.

It was a long three months. Hope was always polite to me but never smiled a real smile at me, never laughed, never touched me, never showed that she cared. It was like I was just one of Leah's friends, not someone she had lived with almost her whole life. She was being good; Leah assured me she hadn't dated anyone since that night. Leah was still angry with me. She thought I should tell her about imprinting, that I should tell her I loved her. There always seemed to be something she was holding back from me when she talked about that. Whenever she started to think about Hope she would quickly burst into song, masking her thoughts. When I asked her why she said that Hope had asked her too. It drove me insane. I was like a corpse, sleeping all day and only getting up to run patrols and fix cars. I forced myself to get out of bed and into the garage; I had to earn money somehow. The pack was worried about me; I had gone back to the catatonic state that I had been in before I met Hope. Before I fell in love.

Hope's dog, Starlight, was my only companion. She went everywhere she could with me. The garage, my room, the living room. So I wasn't getting out of the house much. I was glad Hope had left her with me. It was like having a piece of Hope with me. When I saw the black Mustang I had fixed up for Hope pull into the garage one day I immediately assumed the she had come for Starlight. I made a list of reasons why Hope should leave her with me in my head, but they disappeared as soon as Hope stepped out of the car. Her long black hair was swept up in a messy bun, her black t-shirt fitted her body snugly and emphasized her curves, her jeans were ones I had bought her two years ago and they were a little tight now. She was mad, and not just mad but royally pissed off. I knew the only thing that would soothe her when she was this mad was yelling and throwing things. She had only been like this occasionally, always after dates. Some nights she would come in crying, some nights she would come in smiling, some nights she would come in swearing, I was sure she had learned most of the choice words she was using from Paul and Jarred. Nights when she came in with her head held high, her eyes burning holes in everything they landed on, and her hands clenched at her side I stayed in my bedroom. The first time this had happened I had made the mistake of going into her bedroom, I got hit by a stray shoe that just happened to be flying in my direction. When Hope was mad she threw things, and not quietly either, she swore and yelled while the contents of whatever room she was standing in got slightly…rearranged. After she was done she would calmly walk over the wreckage and into her room like nothing had happened. I knew I should be scared as Hope walked up to me, she had an excellent aim, but all I could think of was her. Her eyes flashed when she was mad, they were so enticing. Her lips parted slightly, making them look fuller then ever, I wanted to kiss them and never let go. Her beautiful hands curled at her side were perfect. I opened my mouth to talk but words never came, instead of hitting me or yelling, Hope walked up to me, threw her arms around me and started kissing me, hard. She kissed me violently, nearly pulling my hair out when she wrapped her hands in it. The way she attacked my mouth was so surprising I just stood there for a minute before pulling her closer and kissing her back. This only seemed to fuel her anger and I seriously started fearing for my shoulders as she dug her fingernails into them. I gently pushed her away and received the hit I knew was coming.

"Bastard!" She hissed as she backhanded me. Then she pulled me closer and began kissing me more violently then before. I gently tried to push her away again and winced as she pushed me to the ground, I didn't know she was that strong. She was on top of me in seconds, continuing her attack. I calmly pulled away and stood up, grabbing her hands, keeping her at arms length. She was strong but I was stronger.

"You are a bastard! You are an arrogant, self-centered, asshole! What the hell were you thinking? Did you ever think to tell _me_,the person you imprinted on that you imprinted? Did it ever occur to you, even once to tell me?" By the end her voice had gone deadly quiet and she hissed the last two sentences. I couldn't answer; I was in so much shock. What? Leah.

"Well, I guess not then. Do you have any idea what the hell you did to me? That I have been dead inside for years and it's all your fault. That I have been hurting myself needlessly because you were too _scared_ to tell me you loved me. Humm, you bitch? Answer me Jake." Her voice was flat and calm, only someone who knew her well could tell that inside, she was seething.

"What? What are you saying?" I knew my answer was inadequate but I was to stunned to say anything else. I dropped her hands and she walked over to a truck I had been working on, running her hands along the sleek lines. I couldn't fathom what she was saying. Obviously Leah had told her everything, that much was clear but I couldn't understand the rest.

"You are so lucky I love you, if I didn't you would be very dead dog." Her tone, combined with the penknife she pulled out of her pocket, should have made me shiver. She was deadly serious. But the words she had said filled my brain, flooding out everything else. I strode over to her and swept her up, spinning her in the air.

"You love me?" I whispered. When I said that her face crumpled, her eyes filled with tears but behind them was a look I had never seen before. It was pain and sorrow mixed with longing and patience, there was something else there too, defeat. She just looked at me for a minute before answering, that minute was the longest one in my life; time seemed to stop as I waited for her to speak.

"Of course." That was all I needed, I pulled into my arms, intending to never let go. She rested her head underneath my chin and cried, we sat there for a while. Her just crying and me just holding her. Once my shirt was thoroughly soaked she drew a few rasping breathes before looking up at me. This time I couldn't help myself; I had been waiting years for this. I gently pressed her lips to mine and marveled at how well we fit together. Afterwards though, I couldn't figure out why this would shock me, delight me, make me lose my mind. After all I was made for her. She fit perfectly next to me, my other half, a piece of my heart.

Ok, Hopes POV on all this will be next. That will be longer because she has a lot more going on inside her head at this time. Please, please, please review! Like I said before, it can be about anything. Music, right now I'm listening to Moby Hotel and my demon-possessed cat is trying to make me pay attention to her.


	23. Breaking the Wall

Breaking the Wall

Life without Jake felt wrong, like a part of me was missing. Leah was wonderful, letting me stay at her house, giving me a shoulder to cry on but I missed Jake. It felt like something I desperately needed was gone, and I couldn't figure out how to get it back. I was lost, drifting in the currant without a purpose. Jake had always been my lighthouse, the safe place I looked to for comfort. Even when I couldn't talk to him just looking over and seeing that he was there, as solid and dependable as he had ever been, helped everything. I still saw the pack but they were changed too. They seemed disappointed in me. I tried to think of a reason why but couldn't. So I drifted through my days, like a boat with out its lighthouse.

I had stayed away from Jake for three months. It was pure torture, like an alcoholic going without alcohol. Music helped. I would sit in my room and listen to the most depressing stuff I could find. It was twisted but depressing music made me feel better. I knew I looked better then I really was. I had gotten good at hiding my feelings, at pretending that everything was fine. It hurt, especial because Leah was the one person I had never had to pretend around before, I could just fall apart and she would listen. But now, I knew if I let go, if I let myself fall into the black hole that was always waiting, I would never get out. I would become a heap on the floor with no will to live. It hurt but it was necessary.

I sat in my room, tears streamed down my face. Jake loved me, imprinted on me! And he never thought to tell me this. I had lived for years, hurting myself, living on the edge of a knife, and all because Jake couldn't tell me he loved me. From the way Leah had described imprinting it sounded like you were obsessed with who ever you imprinted on, they could do no wrong. But I was beginning to wonder, was Jacob ashamed of me? Was that the reason why he never told me, never said he loved me? I felt the careful order of my life shift, the rules crack. I couldn't take this, I had to see Jake.

As I drove there I grew angrier and angrier. He had just let me suffer, kept me in pain for years because he was _scared_. That made me furious. By the time I reached the garage I was pissed. I only got this mad after really crummy dates, when the guys were all over me and they wouldn't let up. When I got this pissed the only thing that would make me feel better was throwing things. I would come home and trash the house before going to bed. It scared the heck out of Jake. I opened my door and walked over to where he stood. His hair was shoulder length and messy, he had on tight jeans and a black t-shirt. His jeans were stained with grease and he was wiping his hands on a rag. He looked slightly dazed. Probably by the fact I had actually come to his house. I felt a pang in my heart. Once upon a time this had been my house and I had Jake every second of every day. I had been able to sit on the couch with him and watch as fell asleep, watch him breathe. His breath was so comforting I often missed whatever movie we were watching entirely. I missed sitting in the garage with him, both of us would have our heads under the hood of a car and we would work in silence, sometimes singing along to whatever was on the radio. I missed just walking around the house and catching his eye, the way I felt when he smiled at me was enough to propel me through whatever fresh hell I was living that day. I loved Jacob but he had hurt me beyond belief. I forced myself away from his face and focused on my anger. I walked up to him and he started to say something but I stopped him. I had meant to just walk over and yell at him, hit him. I had even brought a penknife for if he decided to hit back. This had happened to me a few times, all the guys who had tried it ended up with a penknife in their arm. But something happened; I walked up, threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him, letting all me anger flow out into this kiss. I wrapped my hands in his hair; I dug in, almost pulling out a handful of his long black hair. This sent a shock up my spine; I loved his hair, when I was little I would sit for hours running my hands through it. I shook off the feeling and kissed him harder. I felt him kiss me back, at first hesitantly but them harder. This made me angrier then ever. I dug my nails into his broad back feeling the skin give slightly. He pushed me away, so gently it broke my heart. I brought my hand up and slapped him. I enjoyed the sting of impact and knew he must be hurting.

"Bastard!" I hissed at him before pulling him close and kissing him harder then before. Goddamn it, he was going to let me do this. He tried to push me away again and I felt him wince as I knocked him to the floor. Oh god, he was so beautiful. Perfect, how in the world could he love me? I kissed him desperately, trying to keep the tears I knew were coming at bay. He calmly pushed me away and stood up, grabbing me hands to keep me off of him.

"You are a bastard! You are an arrogant, self-centered, asshole! What the hell were you thinking? Did you ever think to tell _me_, the person you imprinted on that you imprinted? Did it ever occur to you, even once to tell me?" My voice was quiet and I hissed the last two sentences into his face. I was mad and he was going to pay. His face looked shocked, obviously he had been hoping to keep this from me.

"Well, I guess not then. Do you have any idea what the hell you did to me? That I have been dead inside for years and its all your fault? That I have been hurting myself needlessly you were too _scared_ to tell me you loved me? Humm, you bitch? Answer me Jake." I made my voice flat and blank. This tone scared people, it got results. I felt another pang in my heart as Jake's face drooped, his eyes confused.

"What? What are you saying?" That was all he could come up with? That was it? Had all the TV diners finally gone to his head? I was, in effect, letting him I know I loved him and all he could say was what? He dropped my hands and I walked over a black Toyota. I stroked its smooth lines, admiring it. All my anger had drained out, now replaced by utter annoyance with this man. This man that I loved.

"You are so lucky I love you, if I didn't you would be a very dead dog." I said. His face, which should have been filled with fear at the knife I threw on the hood of the truck, was at first dazed then joyful. He walked over and picked me up, spinning me around, the big grin I loved on his face.

"You love me?" He whispered. I felt my face crumple. After all these years of trying not to ruin things, of keeping my secret, yes I did. I loved Jake, and I wondered how he didn't see it. I hesitated; this minute was the last chance I had to turn back. To keep myself from being hurt even more. Then I looked at Jake and I answered. And the wall I had built around my heart broke, leaving me vulnerable.

"Of course." He pulled me closer, but gently. So gently if you didn't know better you wouldn't have guessed he had been waiting for this, waiting his whole life. I finally couldn't hold it in any longer. I stuck my face in Jake's neck and started sobbing. Big heaving sobs that last for minutes at a time. Jake just sat there, holding me. After I had soaked his shirt and made my face red I pulled back and looked up at him. The look in his eyes was so caring I wasn't surprised when he bent down and pressed his lips to mine. The way we fit together was amazing. Perfect. Like we were made for each other. I felt the last stones come crumbling down, finally I had Jake. After all these years, after all the hurt, it had happened. And I wondered, fearfully, what the next step would be. What would happen now?

Ok, this sounds like the end. Its not, there's more. I want to watch their relationship progress. I think I will probably stop with their wedding, but who knows? Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews!


	24. Feeding The Pack

Feeding the Pack

Hope's POV

I stood at the stove storing at pot of chili. Embry and Paul were in living room watching a baseball game. I could hear their shouts and cried of disappointment. They couldn't do anything quietly. I sighed and sat on the counter to wait for Jake to come home. I had moved back in a few weeks ago, we were still tentative with each other, still nervous and slightly awkward in our new roles. It would take some time to get used to. As I skimmed through my Ray Bradbury book, I heard a familiar car pull up below, the Rabbit. I grinned and walked over to the stove to stir again. A few minutes later I felt warms arms slip around me.

"Hi, you." Jake whispered. I turned around and gently kissed him. He grinned at me, a loud crash sounded from the living room, he frowned.

"Hey, be careful you idiots! That's my furniture!" I laughed and gently pushed him away.

"Dinner almost ready. Is anyone else coming?" I asked him.

"Brady said he's coming over after dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"So I shouldn't let you eat all the chili because he's going to want some too."

"Exactly." He kissed me again before walking into the living room.

After dinner we all sat around the fireplace and talked. Brady, being Brady, had arrived right before the food was put away and left right before we started doing the dishes. The guys had scarfed down all of the chili I had spent the whole day making. I was beginning to see that being Jake's…um, girlfriend meant feeding a lot of hungry werewolves. Now they were all engrossed in watching another baseball game. I sighed and started to get up but Jacob smiled wickedly and pulled me onto his lap. I grinned and tried to push his arms off of me. No use.

"Jake. Let go, now." I tried to sound stern but the puppy dog eyes he was giving me made me stomach flutter and my heart race. It was useless. He cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful. Then he bent down to my ear and said,

"No." Embry looked at us with disgust.

"Get a room." Paul said without taking his eye off the TV screen. Jake set me on the couch and pulled them up.

"Out." He said pointing to the door. Embry feigned a shocked expression.

"Jacob, are you kicking us out?"

"Yes!" Jake growled, I couldn't stifle my laughter at this.

"I'm hurt." Embry slunk out the door with Paul at his heels. Jake was about to turn back to when he ran forward and opened the door.

"I heard that!" he yelled before slamming it shut and locking it.

"Careful, Jake. We only have one door you know." I remarked quietly.

"Perverted dogs." He muttered as he slumped on the couch, at the end opposite me. I sighed, I was used to this. He felt that we shouldn't have a physical relationship, that I was too young. He never actually said we couldn't kiss, I knew he enjoyed it, but we never went beyond kissing and even then he felt that we should wait. He would never enforce that though. I grinned to myself as I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his stiffen and then cautiously slip his arms around my waist. He turned me around so I was sitting on his lap and I felt his warmth spread over me. I loved these quiet moments, no one but Jake and me, together.

Jake's POV

Hope sighed with contentment as I pulled her onto my lap. I loved holding her, she was so small and fragile, she was like a delicate flower you want to protect but can't help but caress. She was so cold too. When I pulled her to me I always frowned at her chill, she only ever really warmed up when I was holding her. She loved this as much as I did. We could both sit like for hours, just holding each other, content where we were. After our day in the garage we had both become new people. We were both having a hard time adjusting, I get expecting to wake up and find her remote, distant. She still couldn't bring herself to completely trust me, it hurt but I was trying to prove to her I would never let her down again. I felt Hope's breath deepen, I looked down to see her resting her head on my chest, she was asleep. I smiled and kissed her head. I stood up and gently set her on the couch. I switched off the TV and kissed Hope once more before walking into my room and falling asleep.

My eyes fluttered open. The clock on my bedside table said 1:26. The door to my room was slightly open and Hope was slipping under my blankets.

"No, Hope." I mumbled, my words garbled with sleep. She crawled and curled up next to me.

"I can't sleep. It's too cold in my room, Jake." She whispered. Before I could answer she tucked her head into my chest and closed her eyes. I mentally berated myself; I should have checked that earlier. She was so small, she had no body fat so what was merely chilly to a normal person was freezing to Hope. I should have put a heater in there. I hated the thought of her lying there shivering. She wasn't as cold now, tucked so close to my body she was heating up quickly. All ready her goose bumps had gone down and she had stopped shivering. I sighed in relief. I wondered if the other guys were having problems with their impressions too. I sighed and shook my head. If they were, they were hiding it really well.


	25. That's Life

That's Life

Jake's POV

"Jake, go away!" I smiled a wolfy grin and licked Hope's face. She groaned and rolled over, sticking her face into the pillows. I whined and nudged her with my nose. She pushed me away. I whined again, time for drastic action. I leapt up onto the bed, shaking the frame, and started licking Hope's Arm.

"Jake. Go. Away." She mumbled from under the pillows. I laughed and pushed aside the blankets. She raised herself up on one elbow and stared blearily at me. She was beautiful in the morning. Sleep softened her eyes and gently tangled her hair. She groaned and flopped down again. I whined at her before jumping off the bed and racing into my room. I quickly phased and threw on some cutoffs before running back into Hope's room again.

"Hope, time to get up honey."

"No. To early." I sighed and slung her over my shoulder. Great, now I was getting all the shrieks in my left ear.

"Hope, sweetheart. You're hurting my ear." She just pounded on my back.

"Hope, please stop."

"I'll stop if you put me down." She groaned.

I opened the bathroom door and set her in the shower.

"Can you take it from here?" She grinned mischievously.

"No, I can't actually. A little help?" I blushed and walked out quickly, closing the door behind me. In the kitchen I started the coffee machine, Hope was never coherent in the morning until she'd had her coffee. I made eggs and bacon; I could hear Hope singing in the shower. I hummed along. By the time Hope was done I knew all the hot water was gone and breakfast was done. I made her a cup of coffee and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hope, coffee. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said.

I opened the door to see Hope in towel, standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. I could feel my face grew hot. She smirked at me.

"So am I gonna get that coffee while it's still warm?" I set it down and hurried out. I could hear Hope laughing behind me. She really had no idea what she did to me. He legs were long and smooth. Her arms raised over her head were slender and willowy, for some reason I found that extremely erotic. She looked like a statue of a goddess, only much more beautiful. I shook my head and focused on breakfast. Eggs, bacon. Fry. The. Bacon. Hope is- Bad Jake! Scramble. The. Eggs. I was so absorbed in breakfast and trying to rid my mind of Hope in a towel, I didn't notice when she slipped her arms around me.

"Something smells good."

"You think?" I spun around and swept her up, setting her on the kitchen counter. I gently twisted my hands in her hair and traced my lips with my tongue. She opened her mouth and drew my tongue to hers. She gently ran her hands up and down my back. We finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

" Someone's being naughty today." She murmured before kissing my neck. We ate breakfast and climbed into the Rabbit. Hope still had the Mustang I had given her but she preferred to ride with me. At school I sat in the car and watched her cross the parking lot. The boys sitting on various cars all stopped whatever they were doing to look at her. She was totally unaware of this adoration and just walked forward. Away from me. Oh well, that's life, I laughed bitterly before driving out of the parking lot. But life hadn't been the same since this fairy child poked her head into it.

Hope's POV

I turned on my Ipod and walked toward the school doors. It was sad, pathetic but I missed Jake already. I sighed and then groan as Troy Jamison walked towards me. He was the only guy I'd ever gone out with that hadn't got the message, it was over. I ducked under backpacks and seniors to get away from him. Inside I went to English early. Mr. Harrison raised his eyebrows when I walked in a record fifteen minutes early but didn't say anything. It was going to be a very long day.

At lunch I bought a water and sat down on the floor to listen to music. I didn't have any friends here; all the girls had been scared off by my serial dating. The only person who ever talked to me was Brady's younger sister, Denny. Even then I really didn't know her very well. The pack was a family, we were always there for each other, to help each other and just be there but in the process you ended up pushing away your other family. I had always lived with Jake, first in Billy's house, then in the apartment. I wasn't close to my family, my parents had moved to Florida a few years ago and now I got the occasional phone call and cards on holidays but that was it. My sister and I had never been close. She saw me as a rival for boyfriends, popularity, and friends. I had no idea why. I could never be as beautiful as her and I didn't want the popularity she had. I sighed and looked tat the clock. Three more classes until Jake would come pick me up and the pack would welcome me back with open arms

Jake's POV

"God Jake! She's my cousin! I don't want to know how hot she looks in a towel!" Jarred screamed at me. Oops, I must have let that last thought of Hope slip.

"I'll say you did! Keep it to yourself, I don't want to see my little sister in a towel!" Seth laughed.

"Hey! We didn't say anything when you were thinking about Rachel yesterday, get out of my head!" The rest just laughed before running on.

Hope's POV

"Miss. Fletcher, what is the square root of 26?"

Huh? What! There's a square root of twenty-six?

As soon as the bell rang I gathered up my stuff and ran outside. I scanned the parking lot looking for the Rabbit. I finally found it. Jake was sitting on the hood. His head was thrown back in laughter, the smile that I loved was spread across his face, and his shoulder length hair was blowing in the wind. He looked happy, content. The girl standing in front of him was beautiful. Even from the back I could tell that. Her mahogany hair was waist length and waved around her. Her laugh was soft and beautiful. Even from across the parking lot, I thought I could smell freesias. I set my face in the mask I knew so well. The set smile, the dead eyes. The mask I had worn before. Before Jake loved me. When I was alone. There was no way I could compete with this goddess like creature. She and Jake looked so happy together. Then she turned. Her eyes were a topaz, rich and smoldering. Her lips were full and red. I just looked at her impassive. Jake turned to see what had caught her eye. When he saw me he smiled and waved me over. I smiled in return and walked forward. This hurt. Oh well, that's life.


	26. Heaven

Heaven

Bella's POV

It wasn't hard seeing Jake. It felt right, like seeing an old friend. I knew he had imprinted. That was why he was sitting in the high school parking lot. I wondered what she was like. I hoped she was good enough for him. He looked happy, whole, alive. He had told me about the pack, the marriages, the imprinting, and the children. I told him about the Cullen's and where I had been over the years. I casually scanned the crowd looking for Hope Fletcher. One girl stood out. She was short and thin, pixie like. She had long black hair and wide deep blue eyes. I recognized her face. It was set in a mask, the dead eyes, and the fixed smile. She looked like me, after Jake had started fixing me but when I was still dead. Jake looked up to see what had caught my attention, when he saw the girl he grinned widely and motioned her over. She responded with a smile, she was good at this, better then I had been. When she reached the car Jake jumped up to give her a hug.

"How was your day?" He whispered in her ear. I felt strange standing there, this was a Jake I had never seen before. Hope laughed tiredly.

"Long." Jake noticed the look on her face and started rubbing her back.

"Hope, this is Bella. Bella, this is Hope." The way he said her name made it sound like something precious, something to be cherished. I smiled; this girl was truly Jake's soul mate, in a way I could never be. She brought out a side of him I had never seen. I smiled as the sun glinted off of Edward's hair from where he was hidden in the woods.

"Nice to meet you Hope."

"Nice to meet you too." Her face was guarded. Then I remembered what I looked like. I still hadn't gotten used to my looks as a vampire. While this girl was gorgeous, she was nothing compared to a vampire. And while Jake and I had been laughing and talking like old friends, in her mind I must be competition. I smiled at her to reassure her.

"I'm really glad Jake found you, Hope. He's one of my best friends, he deserves someone like you." She looked slightly puzzled at this but laughed.

"I consider myself lucky Bella." Jake laughed at her.

"Let's not start that. Hey Bella, are you going to be able to stay for very long?" I shook my head.

"No, we were just passing though and I wanted to stop and talk to you. Actually, I should probably go. Edward's waiting." Jake smiled sympathetically and hugged me.

"Bye Bells. It was nice seeing you again."

"I missed you." He squeezed me and then dropped his arms.

Hope walked forward, her arms outstretched. The dead look on her face had lessened but it was still there.

"Bye Bella. It was nice meeting you."

"I'm so glad I got to see you. I think you're exactly what Jake needs." I walked into the forest and turned one last time, waving at Jake and Hope before sprinting forward. Forward to Edward. Forward to heaven.

Jake's POV

That night Hope sat down on my bed, watching me sort and fold my clothes. I knew she had something to ask me; she had been jumpy all night. I suspected it had something to do with Bella, ever since I had seen her in the parking lot her face had been flat, expressionless.

"Jake?" She finally asked.

"Yeah, honey?"

"When did you first turn into a werewolf?" I blinked; this was not the question I had been expecting.

"Almost twelve years ago."

"How many people were in the pack?"

"Just Sam, Jarred, Paul, and Embry."

"Where did the Cullen's come into this?"

"We turn into wolves because of vampires in the area. The Cullen's moved back and Sam phased, then the rest of us did. We have a treaty with them though, they are not allowed on La Push and if they bite or kill a human the treaty is off. In return we don't fight with them and they don't fight with us. Bella is Edward's wife, when I first phased she was his girlfriend. Bella and I had gotten pretty close. Edward left her because he thought being around him was bad for her. She was really depressed until we started hanging out. I was in love with her for a long time, until I first saw you. After Bella was turned into a vampire they moved out of town. I think they've been back twice. This is the second time I've seen her since."

"Complicated."

"Not really."

She sat on the edge of the bed biting her lip. I walked over her and pulled her to my chest. She stood still for a minute before hesitantly placing her arms around my neck.

"Hope?"

"Jake?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured into my chest. I smiled and scooped her up. We walked into the living room and I turned on the CD player. I lay down on the couch and pulled her onto my chest. I watched her head rise and fall with every breath I took. I smiled. This was heaven and Hope was my angel.

A/N: ok, sorry about the length. I am really tired! I promise the next chapter will be longer! If this is confusing (as so many people say my stories are) I apologize. I wont try to make it clearer. I am a confusing person and that just how it is. Sorry about not updating I'll try to update sooner!


	27. AN3

A/N: this update is going to take a little while. Im having trouble writing this. Im writing a book that's completely different (and not related to Black Roses or fanfic in anyway) and switching back to this is really hard. In the meantime, I apologize and I'll try to have this out by Thanksgiving!


	28. To Wear an Apron

To Wear An Apron

Jake's POV

It was Hope's seventeenth birthday. She was sitting in the living room, laughing at Quil's jokes. I was in the kitchen, suffering through a cake recipe. I had never been very good at cooking, first takeout and then Hope took care of that. I growled as the cake refused to rise. How long does it take to bake a freaking cake!? I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see Hope standing there.

"God Jake. You have to be the most impatient man I have ever met."

"Really?" I snapped at her. She just laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Come sit down. You have about fifteen minutes." I smiled and let her pull me into the living room.

"I thought you would have learned by now Jake." Embry shook his head and tutted at me.

"Learned what?" Paul asked him.

"To let Hope wear the apron. But I guess she put him in his place, didn't she?" He looked at the dishtowel I had tucked into my jeans. They guys roared with laugher that only increased when Hope smacked Embry across the face.

"Sit. Stay. Shut up. Good dog!" She looked sternly at him before leading me back into the kitchen. She laughed and pressed me up against the counter.

"So? Do I get to wear the apron?" She smiled seductively. I laughed and she gently tugged the towel out of my pants. I gently pressed my lips to hers, our lips parted our tongues met, and she pulled me even closer to her-

"Geez, get a room." Seth said from behind us. Hope whacked him with the dishtowel before sliding the cake out of the oven. She kissed me one more time before we walked back into the living room.

A/n: I am sad to say, this story is almost done. Im going to miss it but I cant draw it out any more. Here's the chap I promised you guys, im going to try to do another one tonight but no promises! Sorry about the length, im trying to draw this out (like I said) and im filling it up with fluff. And not even long fluff. The things I do to this story, but you all still like it!


	29. Future

Future

Hope's POV

The sun shone down on the towel where I was reading. School had just gotten out and I was looking forward to a whole summer with Jake. Who was, of course, being ridiculously romantic about it. Today he had gone so far as to pack a picnic lunch and drive me down to the beach. I was watching, amused, as he set out sandwiches and fruit, forcing me to relax. I was so lucky to have him.

"Ok, I think it's eatable." He frowned.

"It looks great." I smiled up at him before taking his hand. He led me over to the blanket and sat me on his lap, refusing to let go as we ate. After Jake had eaten everything in sight and then some we walked down to the waters edge. I wasn't expecting what came next. To be honest, I hadn't been expecting that for a while. I watched as Jake carefully pulled a black box out of his jean pocket.

"Hope Fletcher, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He whispered. For a minute I just stared at him, I could see the hope shining in his eyes. I thought of our past. Of sitting in the living room laughing with the pack, of standing together but divided by lines neither of us knew how to cross, of finally realizing that there was something more to each other. And I saw, in Jake's eyes, the future. I saw our wedding day, I saw the pack and Billy becoming even more a part of my life then they already were, I saw children running in the backyard, and I saw Jake. Always Jake. He had been there for me since I was a child. He loved me and I loved him.

"Yes. I don't see why you have to ask." He smiled and swung he into his arms, crushing me in a kiss I didn't deserve. I laughed with giddiness as I thought of it all. Of Jake forever. We were still laughing as we ran to tell Billy but looking back I realized that Billy had seen all this. He known the future from the first day he saw me and called me daughter.

So having made ourselves ecstatic we ran to make the other people in our lives happy too. When we reached Billy's house I was mobbed by a pack of werewolves, their wives, and their children. All my family, all smiling and so happy for us. As Jake took my hand and the pack assembled around us I knew I had fit into the path I had been set for long ago. Ever since I poked my head around a screen door, when I was a shy and nervous child, Jake had always been my future. Always Jake.

A/N: ok, probably just a few more chapters and that'll wrap it up. I'm going to miss this. Sob, sob, sniff. I'll get over it, in time. I'm thinking of doing one about the Cullens next. Just because I have so blatantly focused on the werewolves. And Silent Raindrops will be updated more frequently. Yay! And right away I apologize for any stiffness in this scene, I don't do romance well, im more of a blood and gore kinda girl. NIGHT!!!!!


	30. Till Death do us Part

Till Death do us Part

A year later

I knew I should probably be looking at more then one thing. After all I wanted to remember this day very well, it was my wedding. But I was looking at the only person I wanted to remember so I kept my eyes locked with Jacob's and preceded down the aisle. Sam was giving me away and I was holding onto him to keep myself steady. Just looking at Jacob made me weak. It had been worth all that pain, heartbreak, and wait just for this. Just for Jacob. He was smiling, his grin flashing white against his russet skin. His tuxedo looked wonderful on him, it took my breath away even more then he usually did. Still I couldn't wait until after when he would finally be able to remove the suit. I finally tore my gaze away from Jake and looked at the pack standing around the yard. Quil was the best man; Claire was the maid of honor. The others were scattered around, standing behind Jake or Claire or sitting in the chairs. I loved having my family here with my on this day. We finally reached Jake Sam laid my hand in his and I eagerly clasped it. I spoke when I had too but barely listened to the preacher. He could have been reciting medical terms and I wouldn't have noticed. I was standing with Jake and we were about to belong to each other, I thought I was perfectly justified in only paying attention to him.

"I do." I said and Jake pulled me in, kissing me. The pack whooped and howled behind us. I could hear Billy's cheers. We finally broke apart and Billy was standing in front of us.

"All right son, I think you had more then enough of her time for today." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family." We both knew he meant welcome home. Welcome back to where you belong. Then I was lifted up and twirled around by and over excited Seth. He crushed me in a hug before passing me to Brady, who promptly did the same before passing me to Collin. I finally reached Jake again and got so caught up in kissing him I didn't realize we had left the yard until he was buckling my seat belt.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, outing a little. He kissed the tip of my nose and laughed.

"What didn't I tell you I got us reservations at a hotel in Seattle? My gift to you." My kissed me one more time before walking over to the drivers seat and taking us away from La Push, but not before I saw the pack's idea of a wedding present. There, in Billy's yard was a wolf in tuxedo, held up by a very happy Quil.

* * *

A/N: Next is Jake's POV. Yay!!! 


	31. Till Death do us PartJake's POV

'Till Death do us Part

Jake's POV

I walked down the hallway fiddling with my tie. I couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over. Finally, Hope would be mine, no misunderstanding coming between us.

"Nice tie." Quil snorted from behind me. I jumped and glared at him before walking away. In the kitchen, Embery was blissfully licking frosting off of his fingers. I slapped his hand.

"God Embery! Stay away from the cake." He glared at me.

"Don't take it out on me just because you're nervous."

"I am not nervous! I don't want to eat something that you've had your fingers in!" he shook his head and walked outside. The pack had been acting like little kids all day, jumping out at me from behind doors, hiding my stuff, eating the frosting off the cake. I had forgotten just how much they enjoyed weddings. Every wedding we had was basically an excuse for us to get together and play practical jokes on each other. Now that it was my turn I was getting slightly, just slightly, annoyed.

"Seth, take that down right now!" He jumped guiltily and dropped the bucket of water he had been rigging up over the door.

"Geez! Look what you made me do." He pouted as he quickly soaked up the water.

"God, you guys are so immature!"

"Well excuse me Jake. Unless my memory is failing me, you were the one who did this to Sam." He snapped.

"Your memory is failing you!" I glared at him and stalked outside. Emily smiled at me.

"Nervous?"

"No! I am not nervous! Why does everyone think I'm nervous?"

She smiled. "Maybe because you just tied your tie in a knot. Just maybe." She motioned Sam over. When he reached us he looked at my tie and heaving a sigh before quickly fixing it.

"There. How many presents did you find?" That was another pack tradition. At weddings, we hid gag presents and waited for the groom to find them. You could usually tell because of the growl and screams that came out of the house. I thought I had done very well, the only time I screamed was when I sat down a squirting flower.

"All of them." I sighed.

"Even the- oh, never mind."

I stood there for several seconds, bouncing on my heels. When Billy came out and motioned for us to take our places, I was glad for something to do. And then I grew impatient. This was taking forever. Wasn't Hope supposed to be coming out right about now? Then she appeared. I had seen her dress the day before but now I was so focused on her face I didn't notice it. Well, except to see that she looked amazing in white. She kept her eyes on me and I couldn't keep a large grin off my face. She smiled back and looked at the people scattered around the yard. She smiled as she saw Claire and Quil, our maid of honor and best man standing, behind me. The walk down the aisle took _forever._ When they finally reached me, Sam put Hope's hand in mine. For the rest of the ceremony the only thing I saw or heard was Hope. When the wedding was over, I stood impatiently while my dad and the pack passed Hope around. When she finally reached me, I took her out to the car. She looked confused and slightly put out.

"Where are we going?" She asked pouting. I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Didn't I tell you that I got us reservations at a hotel in Settle? My gift to you?" I kissed her one more time before walking over to the driver's seat and starting the car.

As we drove away, I saw the final present the pack had for me. A large brown wolf, stuffed into a tuxedo. I had become the proud owner of about five million stuffed wolves, starting with the one Hope gave me for Christmas but this one topped them all. Large and very furry. Everyone burst out laughing, the few non-pack guests looked puzzled. Beside me Hope was laughing hysterically. As we drove away I took Hope's hand and smiled. I had been waiting for this so long now it seemed like a dream. I gently squeezed her hand and she smiled at me. Finally all of my fears disappeared, Hope and I were together and it was worth all the pain we both had gone through. I gently fingered her ring and watched it glow.


	32. AN4

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, my parents took away my internet because I had bad grades. I'm still on restriction; my mom took pity on me and let me get on here for a while. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I won't be able to respond but I only have a few minutes. Ok, here's the new chapters, including the last chapter of Black Roses!

Black Roses: "Till Death do us Part- Jake's POV, Chapter Thirty

Ashes in the Wind: Family, Chapter 3 Boundaries and Alice, Chapter 4

Silent Raindrops: My Undead Heart, Chapter 4 Regret, Chapter 5 Hell, Chapter 6


End file.
